


Birds of a Feather

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angels, Family, Humor, Love, M/M, NAK family, Wings, additional tags added to certain fics at the beginning, collection of drabbles, the previous tags are for general themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: A look into the Bagans-Groff Family as they deal with normal issues along with having wings.





	1. | leaving for father-daughter dance |

**Author's Note:**

> POSTING TIMES: every Wednesday/Thursday (depends on where you live). I will keep going until I run out of ideas or stop writing. 
> 
> INSPIRATION: ->https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home/forum/the-vault/nick-groff-and-annabelle-groff-with-wings-part-two  
> REQUESTS: comment below if you have a request/prompt!  
> (NO NC-17, aka sex scenes, or mature- i want to keep this collection rating low and family oriented)  
> (please only NAK if possible)
> 
> WARNING: these stories do not just revolve around Annabelle and Chloe being Zak and Nick's children. There will be an occasional story of other GA Members being their kids (aka. Dakota).

**Based off of these photos- >** [ https://twitter.com/NickGroff_/status/962119410239594497 ](https://twitter.com/NickGroff_/status/962119410239594497)

EDITED BY ME:

 Summary: Nick and Annabelle are leaving for their father-daughter dance.

~~~~~<*>~~~~~<*>~~~~~<*>~~~~~

Zak Bagans stared at his husband and their eldest daughter standing on the staircase as his husband fixed her dress. He smiled at his husband, hunched and worried. Behind his husband and his daughters back, there was a flash, a blur of large wings, but then they were gone. Zak closed his blue eyes and paused for a couple seconds before opening them again. Wings sprouted from their backs. 

His husband had a pair of black, the feathers ruffled in annoyance as he tried to pin the excess fabric back. On their daughters back was a small pair of white wings, so soft and unblemished. Zak rolled his eyes as his husband growled before getting the pin set.

“Are you done, Nick?” Zak asked.

Nick turned to look at his husband, where a pair of black wings were sprouted and folded nicely against his back, “Yes.”

Slowly, Zak raised his camera, an anniversary gift from Nick about a couple years ago, “Smile!”

Peering through the viewfinder, Zak made sure Annabelle and Nick’s bodies were nicely fit into the frame, “Move a little closer to your father, Annabelle,” his daughter listened and shuffled toward Nick, “Alright, smile!”

And he snapped a couple of photos. Nick suddenly turned and planted a kiss on Annabelle’s temple. Zak snapped some more photos, the flash going off a couple of times in response. 

Nick turned to Zak, “I think it’s Papa’s turn for some photos before we leave,” Annabelle huffed in annoyance and her younger sister, Chloe, giggled by Zak’s legs.

Zak rolled his eyes, “Annabelle is right. We should go, Nick. It's yours and Annabelle's night,” his camera fell to his chest, held by its strap. Leaning down, Zak picked Chloe off the floor, her small brown wings peeking from her pajamas as they pressed against Zaks shoulder. 

“Mkay,” Nick smiled and stood up from his spot on their staircase.

Leaning forward, Nick placed a gentle kiss on Zak’s lips. Two harmonious voices saying, “Ew,” were their audience. 

Zak laughed, “Go have fun, you two,” he said as he leaned down a placed a kiss on his eldest daughter's cheek, “Watch your dad for me, Annie?”

Annabelle stuck her nose up at him at the name before smiling brightly, “I'll make sure he doesn't drink too much punch, Papa.”

“Awww,” Nick's voice came from the front door as he out his coat on and grabbed the car keys, “You are no fun, Annabelle.”

Their daughter laughed as she walked past Zak and Chloe and to Nick, “I've gotta watcha, Daddy. Papa said so.”

Nick chuckled as he connected eyes with Zak. He blew a kiss to Chloe, “Bye Chloe! I love you!”

Zak grasped Chloe’s little hand in his own before waving at his husband, “Bye bye, Daddy!” Zaks voice was high pitched as he imitated a little girls voice.

Nick smiled softly before looking at Zak lovingly, “See ya, Zak.”

“Text me when you get there!” Zak’s overprotective “mama stage,” as Nick called it, kicked in. 

Nick nodded, “Yes, husband!”

“Behave!”

“You know I will!” Nick called back as he opened the door, Annabelle dashing out into the cold rain of their Wednesday night.

“I love you!”

“Love you, too, Zak!”

And Nick shut the door behind them, leaving Chloe and Zak alone in their silent house. Zak looked down at his youngest daughter who was looking up at him with wide brown eyes filled with curiosity before swiveling back to the door. He smiled softly, his wings twitching behind him.

“Let's go watch some Sesame Street, hmmm?” Zak asked and Chloe smiled, her cheeks becoming so much more chubbier and her little brown wings shuffling like crazy. 

 


	2. | the ‘D’ word |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Annabelle thinks Zak and Nick are getting a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTING TIMES: every Wednesday/Thursday (depends on where you live). I will keep going until I run out of ideas or stop writing.
> 
> INSPIRATION: ->https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home/forum/the-vault/nick-groff-and-annabelle-groff-with-wings-part-two
> 
> REQUESTS: comment below if you have a request/prompt!  
> (NO NC-17, aka sex scenes, or mature- i want to keep this collection rating low and family oriented)  
> (please only NAK if possible)
> 
> WARNING: these stories do not just revolve around Annabelle and Chloe being Zak and Nick's children. There will be an occasional story of other GA Members being their kids (aka. Dakota).

Annabelle attacks her sister’s barbie doll viciously, pinning it to the ground, as Chloe shrieks in mock terror. In response, Annabelle shushes her, a smile on her face. Chloe watches her older sister with absolute fascination, as most younger sisters do.

“Shhh, Chloe,” Annabelle tells her, “We got to keep quiet, or Daddy and Papa will wake up.”

It is early Saturday morning and their parents arrived at their mother’s house late last night to pick them up from one of their work trips. They were both fast asleep, but when her Papa carried her to their car, she woke up a little bit. Everything was in a drowsy haze as she listened to her parents talking in the front seats. Their voices raised as their conversation went on and Annabelle tried to shut her ears off to their argument. Even when they arrived at their home and her Papa carried her to her bed, she lay in the space between sleep and being awake, listening to Papa and Daddy talking loudly in their bedroom. 

This morning, Annabelle crept into her sisters room, knowing she would be awake early, and decided to take care of her, so her Papa and her Daddy could sleep in. As she was young, she did not know what was quite happening between her parents, but she knew to keep her distance. Annabelle froze mid takedown, her wings stiffening behind her. Chloe stared at her in confusion, her own brown wings shifting on her back. She had heard about her fellow classmates talking about their parents splitting after having big fights, a word called Divorce. The ‘D’ word that seemed to echo across the playground. Are her parents going to get the ‘D’ word?

“Annie?” Chloe called out to her sister, “What’s wrong?”

“Have you heard Daddy and Papa fighting?” Annabelle wanted her sister’s advice, thinking maybe she would be able to help.

Chloe nodded, “Yes. They say bad words when they don’ thin’ I’m listenin’.”

“Do you think they’ll leave each other?”

“What?” Chloe cocked her head to the side in confusion, “Like don’t talk to each other?”

“Ever again,” Annabelle nodded, “Do you?”

Tears built up in Chloe’s brown eyes and Annabelle reached out, her white wing following her, as she touched her sister’s hand, “No, Annie. I wan’ Daddy and Papa.”

“I know, Chloe,” Annabelle could feel her own tears forming, “I want them together, too.”

“We can’, Annie.”

“I know, Chloe,” she responded, “We can’t let them leave each other.”

“Let’s talk with them!” Chloe, suddenly, stood up on her chubby legs, slowly walking toward the door to the hallway from her bedroom.

“No, Chloe,” Annabelle pushed off the ground, her wings causing her to go flying through the bedroom and land in front of her sister’s path, “We can’t let them know we know.”

“Why?” Chloe pouted.

“Do we want to worry them?”

“But… But,” Chloe’s bottom lips trembled, “What if we are ‘rong? What if we are…,” she thought about her words, “Like Papa says when he shows us his ghosties. Not seeing it.”

Annabelle sighed, thinking for a moment, but this gave Chloe the amount of time she needed to scoot past her older sister and teeter-totter down the hallway to her parents bedroom. Annabelle did not know she was gone till she heard the squeak of her parents bedroom door and her head snapped in that direction to see Chloe nudging it open. She pushed off the ground, flying through the air, to get to Chloe as quickly as possible, but she was too late. Chloe waddled into the room. Annabelle froze in the doorway.

Her parents lay in their bed together, laying close to one another. Her Daddy had his hand in her Papa’s hair and was running his fingers through it. They were speaking gently to one another, but at the sound of the door opening, her Daddy dropped his hand and both her parents turned to look at the door. Chloe waddled over to Papa’s side of the bed, raising her hands up for him to hold her. Her wings were still too small for her to rise up on the bed.

Her Papa sat up in bed, the covers falling to reveal his bare chest, and he leaned over the side to grab Chloe, pulling her up into his arms. His black wings spread behind him as he kept his balance. She wrapped her small and chubby arms around his neck. Annabelle stared at her Daddy, though, as he rose in bed as well and his white wings spread wide, and then her eyes flew to her Papa and then to Chloe. 

“Well, morning, you two,” their Papa smiled brightly, so warm and full of love, “What are you doing up so late?”

Chloe giggled, “We up for a long time, Papa. We want you and Daddy to sleep.”

Their Papa turned to look at their Daddy with a raised eyebrow and then turned back to Chloe, “And why do you want Daddy and I to sleep?”

“Annie listened to you and Daddy sayin’ bad words to each other and wants you to sleep, so you and Daddy are not angry at each other. She thinks you and Daddy are goin’ to stop talkin’ to each other. She thinks we won’t be the same family. We will lose our wings,” and Chloe paused before dramatically saying, “ _ Forever _ .”

Their Daddy laughed a little before turning to look at Annabelle, who was staring at the floor, unsure of everything, “Come here, Annabelle.”

She shuffled forward a little, “Are you, though, Daddy?”

“Are we what, baby?” their Daddy responded.

Annabelle looked up at her Daddy, her blue eyes connecting with his brown, “Are you and Papa going to….,” she swallows the lump in her throat and says the ‘D’ word, “Divorce?”

Both their Daddy and their Papa burst into laughter. Annabelle looks at the floor. She is not sure what is going on. Do people who do not like each other laugh like that together? When the laughter faded, her Daddy spoke again.

“Come onto the bed, Annabelle,” he spoke gently.

Annabelle pushed off the ground and flew over to their bed, landing softly on the covers. Her Daddy reached out for her and she fell into his lap, her wings pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped warmly around her body. She smiled softly at the feeling and connected eyes with her Papa, who was doing the same thing with Chloe, so they were all facing each other on the bed.

“Daddy and I are not getting a divorce,” their Papa spoke first. Chloe wrapped her small hands around his long fingers, playing with his one hand that had the tattooed cross on it more so than the other one.

“Really?” Annabelle looked at her Papa with hopefully blue eyes and then turned her head upward to look at her Daddy, “You still love each other?”

Her Daddy laughed, his brown eyes connecting with her Papa’s blue, “Yes, we do.”

“Why you say bad words?” Chloe spoke.

Her Daddy sighed, “Sometimes Papa and I talk about important things, adult things, and we do not always disagree on them.”

“What do you mean?” Annabelle partially understood.

“You know how you and Chloe sometimes yell at each other about toys and food?” her Papa spoke and she turned her attention to him. When she nodded, he continued, “It’s like that, Annie. Daddy and I will yell at each other about adult toys and adult food,” her Daddy choked on laughter, but her Papa gave him a stern look that made him go quiet, “We will yell at each other, but like you and Chloe, we still love each other very much.”

“Ohhhh,” both Chloe and Annabelle’s voice rang clear at the same time as they understood.

“JINX!” they cried out again. Their Papa and their Daddy fell into laughter.

“JINX AGAIN!” they cried out again, before they began to laugh as well.

“Alright, alright,” their Papa interrupted them, “Well, since we have that cleared, how about I make us all some chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Can I get the ghost shaped one?” Annabelle asked.

“Awwww,” Chloe pouted, “I wan’ that one.”

“I’ll make you both one,” their Papa compromised, “But go get dressed first.”

“Yeah!” they both cried and scrambled off the bed as quickly as they could. Chloe sliding off the bed and Annabelle flying through the air. 

Annabelle paused half way and turned to look at her parents, “I’m glad you are not leaving each other, Daddy, Papa,” and she left before they could say anything.

Their Papa and their Daddy turned to each other when they left. The older man reached out and cupped the side of the younger man’s head, “We need to be more careful, Nick.”

Nick nodded, “Yeah. We do,” he smiled softly and kissed the palm of the hand cradling his cheek, “I love you, Zak.”

“I love you, too, Nick.”

 


	3. | the dreaded pretend tea party |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Zak gets pulled into a tea party with Annabelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTING TIMES: every Wednesday/Thursday (depends on where you live). I will keep going until I run out of ideas or stop writing.
> 
> INSPIRATION: ->https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home/forum/the-vault/nick-groff-and-annabelle-groff-with-wings-part-two
> 
> REQUESTS: comment below if you have a request/prompt!  
> (NO NC-17, aka sex scenes, or mature- i want to keep this collection rating low and family oriented)  
> (please only NAK if possible)
> 
> WARNING: these stories do not just revolve around Annabelle and Chloe being Zak and Nick's children. There will be an occasional story of other GA Members being their kids (aka. Dakota).

Zak could deal with demons and asbestos filled insane asylums and dead flashlights in the middle of the night, but tea parties were a different matter. This was his husband’s area of expertise, the parenting and what-not. Of course, Nick would tell him to “shut up, suck it up, you know you love playing with the girls, Mama Zak” and that would be the last straw. Zak would turn on the ball of his foot and walk to Annabelle’s room, where she was shouting at the top of her lungs for her Papa to play with her. He mumbled a few choice words on his way there to get them out of his system before he accidentally said them in front of Annabelle. 

Yeah, he was a Mama Zak, but he would never admit it to anyone…  _ EVER _ !

So, here he was, sitting on Annabelle’s little plastic,  _ pink _ stool. His knees were up to his ears, practically, and a small baby blue teacup rested on one knee. His blue eyes focused on Annabelle as she poured water from her teapot and into her small pale pink teacup.

“Would like some, sir?” Annabelle turned to him with a very cute and not-even-close British accent.

Zak smiled and hooked his finger into the handle, responding in a posh manner, “Yes, ma’am.”

Annabelle smiled, her wings unfurling from her back, and poured water into the teacup, “You’re welcome, sir.”

She plopped down in her seat opposite him, picking up her teacup in her hand with ease and brought it up to her lips. Her little pinkie stuck out as she took a sip. Her blue eyes looked at Zak from the rim of the teacup, “Drink, Papa!”

Zak groaned innerly, but brought the teacup up to his lips, but Annabelle, suddenly, shrieked out, standing up quickly in her place, knocking her stool over. Zak snapped his head around, thinking that maybe one of the ghosts that followed him and his husband home appeared, but there was nothing. He looked back to Annabelle. She scampered over to her closet. 

“How could I forget!” she said to herself as she sat down on the floor and grasped the rope end of her treasure chest. She yanked it hard as she pulled it out of her closet, her little pink tongue poking out in concentration. 

Zak groaned again, innerly. He knew what was in the treasure chest, but since Annabelle was one of his daughters, he would willingly let her do it to him. Annabelle threw open the lid, revealing a mishmash of pink’s, purple’s, baby blue’s, gold’s, and orange’s. She grabbed a hot pink mesh and walked over to him, giving it to him without looking and walked back to her chest.

Zak picked up and saw that it was a pink tutu, with lighter pink sparkles glistening in the folds as the light hit the right way, “Where is this supposed to go, Annie?”

Annabelle looked up from digging in her chest to the man, “It’s a tutu, Papa!” as if Zak had no idea and went back to finding more clothes to put on him. 

Zak sighed. Standing up, he lifted one leg and then hopped onto the other as he pulled the pink tutu up his legs and around his slim hips. The trouble was that the mesh kept getting caught on his belt and on his baggy jeans. He finally got it on, though, and sat back down. Zak could not believe that this was what one of the world’s leading paranormal investigators was doing. 

_ You’re lucky you’re cute _ , Zak says in his mind to Annabelle as she walks over to him with a pair of strapon pink wings.

“Papa?”

“What about my own wings?” Zak offered and unleashed his black wings from their hold in his back.

“They’re pretty, Papa,” Annabelle replied, “But they don’t sparkle!” and she shoved the pink wings in his face, turning back to the closest again.

Zak rolled his eyes and sheathed his wings again. He put one arm through the strap and then the other. His black wings were replaced with a  _ very _ small pair of hot pink and sparkling wings made of metal and plastic. Annabelle came back, an umbrella in her hand.

Zak took it from her, “This it, Annie?”

Annabelle nodded, “Now, you are ready, sir, for a tea party!”

Suddenly, both parent and child could hear the front door open and Zak sighed in relief. His husband and their youngest were home from the dentist office. Annabelle, though, had other plans, and turned to Zak.

“Stay, Papa!” and she dashed for the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Instead of risking her little wrath, a trait she received her “true” father, aka Nick, Zak stayed where he was, though every instinct told him to go to his husband. Annabelle returned a short while later with an additional person in tow. 

“What do you want to show me, Annabelle?” Zak’s husband walked in.

“Look at Papa, Daddy!” Annabelle stood proud.

Nick took one look at Zak and his face turned red as he tried to hold back his laughter at the sight of the Ever-Badass Zak Bagans dressed up in a pink tutu with matching wings and a pink parasol. Turning to Annabelle, he patted her on her head, “Well done, Annabelle. Papa looks beautiful.”

“Let me make you beautiful, too, Daddy!” Annabelle begged.

Nick nodded, “Alright. Alright. But I want the purple wings.”

“Okay!” Annabelle responded as she dashed for her chest again, as Nick walked over to the table and sat down on the small stool that Annabelle was using. 

Nick leaned forward with a smirk toward Zak, “Daddy is a pretty pink fairy.”

“Shut up, Groff.”

 


	4. | it runs in the family |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Zak and Nick’s son, Dakota, decides he wants to ghost hunt too.
> 
> INSPIRATION: I was rewatching the Old Charleston Jail Episode and fell in love with the idea of Dakota being Zak and Nick’s son and bringing him along on an investigation to learn how to ghost hunt. I added in the concept of wings to keep with the theme in these drabbles. 
> 
> ADDED TAG(S): mention of m!preg, implicit sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTING TIMES: every Wednesday/Thursday (depends on where you live). I will keep going until I run out of ideas or stop writing.
> 
> INSPIRATION: ->https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home/forum/the-vault/nick-groff-and-annabelle-groff-with-wings-part-two
> 
> REQUESTS: comment below if you have a request/prompt!  
> (NO NC-17, aka sex scenes, or mature- i want to keep this collection rating low and family oriented)  
> (please only NAK if possible)
> 
> WARNING: these stories do not just revolve around Annabelle and Chloe being Zak and Nick's children. There will be an occasional story of other GA Members being their kids (aka. Dakota).

~~~~~<>~~~~~<>~~~~~

    Zak smiled at his husband, Nick,  behind the camera, catching the flash of black wings behind his back, before shifting his gaze to their best friend, Aaron, beside them. His smile faded and placed a fake expression of confusion on his face. Aaron was continuing to smile, as he knew the joke and was already ruining it just by smiling.

    “Wait!” Zak looked at the other male holding a camera beside his husband and then back to Aaron, “Why are you next to me?”

    Aaron chuckled, “I gave my camera to Dakota.”

    “Dakota?” Zak shuffled closer to the other male, “Who are you?”

    Nick moved so he could get his husband in the frame along with the other male. Dakota stepped forward, shifting his head around Aaron’s large camera. A braces-filled smile entered frame on his face, “I’m-.”

    Zak burst into laughter, slapping the other male’s shoulder lightly, “Just kidding, Dakota. We know who you are,” and turned to Nick, wrapping his arm around Dakota’s shoulder, “Hello everyone! We would like you all to personally meet my son.”

    Nick turned the camera around so he was the only one in frame. He shook his head, “Love it how the husband doesn’t mention me. I was part of the process as well.”

    Just as Nick turned the camera back to his husband, Zak replied with a teasing laughter, “Yes. Yes. Yes. He’s ours.”

    “Dad!” Dakota took a step back away from Zak, his father’s arm falling from his shoulders.

    Zak continued to laugh, “We love teasing him.”

    Aaron stepped forward to get his words in, “At least it isn’t me!”

    “Hey!” Zak pointed at him as he was walking toward the entrance to their lockdown, “You’re not off the hook completely, Aaron.”

    Aaron faked a look of sadness before he reached out to Dakota for his camera. Nick pulled his focus away from them and back to his husband, who was walking up the small set of stairs to the entrance, where one of the people they spoke to today was waiting to lock them in. As always, they did the ceremonious fist bump and then the person locked them in. They were all left in pitch darkness.

    Through the small LCD screen on his camera, Nick could see his husband and their son’s wings glistening like obsidian. Dakota shuffled closer to his eldest father, their feathers blending together in a mesh of the same color. Nick smiled at his son.

    “Alright, let’s head up to the second floor of the Old Charleston Jail,” Zak voiced their game plan to Nick’s camera, “I’ve got a date with Lavinia.”

    “Wait. I think we’re missing one thing,” Nick smirked as he looked at his husband, Dakota staring at his youngest father with wonder and excitement.

    “What?”

    “Uhhhh,” Nick paused for a moment for Zak to get the hint to what they were talking about in their hotel room this morning, “The chain and the lock,” when his husband still continued to look at him with a puzzled expression, Nick continued, “Cause Dakota, right?” at the mention of his name, Dakota shifted his gaze to Zak, “We’re gonna chain him and lock him up in a prison cell.”

    “Fuck yeah,” Zak smiled brightly at Nick at the suggestion.

    Nick turned to Aaron’s camera, a proud smile spread across his face, as Dakota started saying how unfair it is. Aaron was laughing behind his camera, going on and on about how he was “glad it wasn’t me.”

    “But, Nick, you’re going into the solitary confinement cells,” Zak replied.

    Nick nodded, knowing it was coming, “Alright. Alright. Fair enough!”

\--------------------------

    It was later that night, long after Nick had done his time in the confinement cell, much to Dakota’s joy. His son loved to place his father in the most dark places. Nick rolled his eyes. Dakota was so much like his other father; Nick wondered humorously if there was even anything of himself within his son. Nick knew there was. Dakota had his eyes and chin, while his dark hair and cheekbones and body structure were Zak’s.

    Zak turned, suddenly, to Nick, holding up a voice recorder, “Alright, I think it’s time we let Dakota conduct his own recording session.”

    “YES!” Dakota practically squealed behind Zak, his black wings fluttering behind his back.

    “Careful, Dakota,” Nick replied, always the protector.

    Zak gave the recorder to his son, explaining the basics, though Dakota knew them like the back of his hand. Then, without even a push from his father, Dakota waltzed into the long hallway of the jail they were in. Zak turned to Aaron, pushing _him_ in to record Dakota as he did his session.

“Hello! My name is Dakota,” he began the session, “And I’m a lot hotter than Zak.”

Zak laughed, “She knows the truth, Dakota!”

And with that, He turned to look at Nick, a look in his eyes, before returning his gaze to Dakota. Nick smiled and stopped recording on his camera, placing it down on the wooden table near by, walking up behind his husband, slipping his arms around his waist. He nestled his head in the juncture of Zak’s neck and shoulder, as Zak leaned back, placing his hands on top of Nick’s own. They watched their son conduct his first EVP Session and they felt like such proud parents.

    “Remember when we found out you were pregnant with him,” Nick whispered softly into Zak’s ear.

    Zak murmured an acknowledgement, his blue eyes falling shut as he is lost in the past, “Remember the six or seven hours of labor?”

    Nick chuckled, “You practically crushed my hand.”

    “I hated you,” Zak replied.

    “Nah, you love me too much,” Nick placed a gentle kiss on Zak’s neck, his one hand traveling further down his chest to his navel.

    “I’m so proud of him,” Zak sighed, his legs spreading of their own accord.

    “So am I,” Nick kissed his neck again, “What if we make another one?”

    Zak scoffed, “I think we’re a little too old, Nick.”

    “Oh, I think we can still get it on.”

    “Hey, Dad! Father!” Dakota, suddenly, called out from the dark, “I think I’m done! I don’t feel anything.”

    Zak pulled away from Nick, “Alright, Dakota, come here and we’ll review it together.”

    Nick picked up his camera, turning it back on, and stared at his husband and son in the screen. He was so proud of his family. There were times he could hardly believe it was true.

 


	5. | Chloe, you've been replaced |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Zak and Nick are having a gender-reveal party for their new addition to the family.

Zak and Nick stood next to each other before their dining room table, wings spread behind them, black blurring with black. They held each other’s hands, hope sparkled in their eyes. Their two children, Annabelle and Chloe, stood on the other side of the table with their immediate friends and family; Billy and Jay’s arms filled with their small bodies as they wanted a high place to view the cake.

“Here we go, you two lovebirds!” Aaron cried out as he walked through the kitchen to the dinning area, a large cardboard platter with a cake on it in his hands, “Time to see if Aaron Jr. is a boy or girl!”

Nick laughed, “We are not naming our kid Aaron Jr, Aaron.”

“Why not?” Aaron asked as he set the cake down, “Aaron’s an amazing name.”

Everyone rose up in cheer around them, drowning out Aaron and Nick’s conversation. Zak began to laugh as he saw the shape of the cake-- a much larger version of a Spirit Box. Nick turned his attention to the cake, as well, taking in the large cylinder speaker. Scribbled across it in yellow cursive, Zak could read that it said: “It’s a-!”

“Ready?” Nick turned to Zak, a knife in his hand.

“Ready,” Zak replied, as he slid his hand over Nick’s, clasping the knife tightly.

Together, they placed the knife at the top of the cake, the tip of the metal sinking into the yellow icing. Slowly, it sunk down into the cake, cutting through the black fondant. As they finished the cut, they moved a little further around it to cut the other side of the slice. Just as they were sliding it down, Zak cried out, taking his hands off the knife, jumping up and down like a little kid.

“Oh my God,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes before joining his laughing husband, their wings melding together again.

“Come on, babe!” Nick cried out, “Let’s see what we’re having!”

“Okay. Okay. Okay,” he laughed, placing his hand back on top of Nick’s.

They slid the knife under their cut, Nick placing his fingers on top of it to keep it from falling off. As they removed the slice, bright blue cake revealed itself. Both angels cried out, dropping the knife and turned to hold onto one another, completely excitement reveling in their veins. Their black wings fluttered behind them.

“AARON JUNIOR!” Aaron cried out in celebration.

Nick laughed, turning his face away from his husband to the other man, “NO!”

“Yes, Aaron Junior!” Aaron replied.

“We haven’t decided, yet,” Zak replied, a wide smile on his face, “We’ll consider Aaron Jr.”

“Zak, no-,” Nick turned to him, plea in his voice.

Zak, however, muffled the rest with a kiss.

“Ewwww!!!” Annabelle cried out, turning her face to her sister, “Daddy! Papa! Gross!”

“So, what are we having, Annie?” Chloe turned to look at her sister with a confused expression.

Annabelle looked at Chloe, “I’m having a baby brother.”

“So am I!” Chloe cried out.

“No, Chloe, you’re being replaced.”

Everyone burst into laughter. However, the two girls did not understand it.

“Annabelle,” Zak warned her in a low voice, but it was too late. Chloe burst into tears. Nick rushed forward to Billy, who was holding her, but she refused to go to her father. Zak walked over to Annabelle, sitting down at her level to talk to her. His husband, however, tried to soothe their youngest daughter in Billy’s arms. Chloe continued to cry.

“You’re not being replaced, Chloe,” Nick told her, one hand rubbing up and down her back, “We could never replace you. We never want to replace you.”

“Then,” Chloe’s voice was thick with tears as she turned away from Billy’s neck to look at her father, “Wha’ was Annie talking ‘bout?”

“Your sister did not know what she was saying,” Nick told her, “We are simply gaining another person into the family. Like getting a new dog.”

Chloe rubbed at her eyes with her sister, trying to dry her tears, “Alright,” and she reached out for her father. 

Nick took her from Billy, who looked down at his shirt; Nick smiled in thanks and in sorry as Billy’s shirt was soaked by Chloe’s tears. His youngest wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he walked over to Zak who was speaking with Annabelle, Aaron beside her.

“Everything okay?” Nick asked.

Zak looked up with a smile, “Yes. Do you have something you want to say to your sister, Annabelle?” he turned back to her. Nick placed Chloe down at his feet, in response.

Annabelle looked up at Chloe, “I’m sorry, Chloe. I did not mean to hurt you.”

Chloe sniffled, rubbing her nose, “It’s alright, Annie. I forgive you.”

Annabelle smiled and looked at her father for acknowledgement, “Thank you, Annabelle,” Zak replied as he scooped her up in his muscular arms, so she nestled on his hip.

Nick mirrored his husband, his black wings wrapping around Chloe. Together they walked back over to the cake. Everyone stared at them as they did so.

“Shall we cut the rest of the cake?” Zak asked as he picked up the knife, staring at Annabelle.

“I want the biggest piece!” she cried out.

“No, I want the biggest piece!” Chloe reached for Zak.

“I think I should get the biggest piece,” Aaron stepped forward, a wide smile on his face as he stared at his two favorite adopted nieces.

“Uncle Aaron!” Annabelle laughed, “No cake for you!”

Zak laughed, as Aaron looked at him for help, “Sorry, bro. Little Annabelle rules my world.”

“Alright,” Aaron looked at Annabelle, teasingly replied, “You’re lucky you are so cute or we would have a serious problem, missy.”

Annabelle stuck out her tongue at him with a giggle.

As Zak cut the first piece of cake, Nick scooped up some of the yellow icing and placed it on Zak’s nose. He pouted, but Nick leaned forward, pulling Chloe out from between them. A quick kiss to Zak’s nose wiped the icing away and Annabelle and Chloe rose up in a chorus of disgust, while everyone laughed around them. Nick smiled.

“We’re having a boy,” he could hardly believe it

“We’re having a boy,” Zak echoed with a large smile his own.

 


	6. Author's Note

I am postponing the drabbles, as I have had no time to type up anything. I'll try and get something out as soon as possible. it's finals season in college for me, so my focus is on that instead of this, but I promise I'll get something out. And it will be long. 

Thank you to all who are reading this <3

*goddess-of-time-and-magic (aka ghxstadvxntxres)


	7. | Why Would You Leave Us? |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY:After learning that Nick has a daughter, he leaves everything behind. Including the family he already had. 
> 
> ADDED TAG(S): family, lost, longing, broken, love, au, happy ending eventually, nakota!family, dakota laden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTING TIMES: every Wednesday/Thursday (depends on where you live). I will keep going until I run out of ideas or stop writing.   
> INSPIRATION: ->https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home/forum/the-vault/nick-groff-and-annabelle-groff-with-wings-part-two  
> REQUESTS: comment below if you have a request/prompt!  
> (NO NC-17, aka sex scenes, or mature- i want to keep this collection rating low and family oriented)  
> (please only NAK if possible)  
> WARNING: these stories do not just revolve around Annabelle and Chloe being Zak and Nick's children. There will be an occasional story of other GA Members being their kids (aka. Dakota).

LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-Bczr0uhVg

### Chapter Text

~~~~~<>~~~~~<>~~~~~

Zak leans against the door frame of his son’s room, blue eyes intently focused on the teenage body laying in bed, deep in slumber. Only the sounds of Gracie passing in the kitchen and the soft snores of his son echo in his ears. Everything is so quiet and Zak hates it. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans his temple against the door frame; for one second he thinks he is leaning against his husband, but it is gone just as quickly as it was there. Flesh turned to hard wood. He sighs and closes his eyes.

“Dad?” 

The voice of his son startles him and he opens them to look at him. His son is sitting up in bed, brown eyes wide with tears and brown hair swept over his head sleepily. Zak steps forward, unfurling his arms from his chest.

“Yes, Dakota?”

His wings unfurl behind him in a protective manner as he sits down on the edge of the bed beside his son. The feathers pressed into the mattress, splayed across it in a fan pattern. As soon as Zak sat down, Dakota rushed at him, wrapping his small arms around his father. His own wings unfurling behind him. Dakota’s fingers clutched at Zak’s back, digging into the obsidian feathers at the base of them, like he had not done since he was a small baby. 

Zak buried his face in his son’s neck, “What’s the matter, Dakota?”

“I miss him, Dad.”

And Zak began to feel tiny tear drops on his black shirt, warm and spreading in small dark circles on the material. He sighed, holding back his own emotions, trying to be strong for his son. Dakota needed, at least, one parent to be strong when the other was too weak and selfish and runs away from those who needed him.

“I know, Dakota. I miss him, too.”

“I want him back,” Dakota cried, his voice filled with tears, “I want Papa back, Daadd!”

Zak felt his heart shatter as he held onto his son, “I want him back too,” and he gently pushed on his son’s sides, “Hey, look at me,” Zak said softly.

Dakota lightly unclutched the feathers and leaned back onto his bed, sitting on his small knees before his father. His brown eyes peered up at Zak, glistening and muddy. His small nose sniffled and Zak took a tissue from the nightstand, bringing it up to his son’s nose, “Blow.”

Dakota listened and did so. Zak wiped his nose before stuffing the dirty tissue into his back pocket. He leaned forward, his finger touching Dakota’s chin, “Hey, look at me,” he repeated and Dakota looked at his father, a tear running down his cheek, “It will be alright. He may return back to us. You know, he loves you just as much as I do-.”

“Then why is he gone, Dad?” Dakota interrupted in his watery voice.

Zak sighed, looking down at his lap, “He found out he has another family and he needed to spend time with them just like he spends time with us. He won’t forget you, Dakota. You are still his son,” and Zak sighed again, “And you are still my son. And I love you, very much.”

Dakota smiled softly under his tears, “I love you, too, Dad.”

Zak smiled, “Now, how about we go put on the first Transformer movie or what about some of the superhero cartoons you loved when you were little? Let’s get some popcorn. I’ll allow Gracie on to the couch with us and you can feed her all the popcorn you want? Sound good?”

Dakota’s smile brighten, “Yes! Please, can we?”

Zak chuckled, glad to see the tears fading, “Yep. You go get the movie and put it in and I’ll go make the popcorn.”

Dakota zoomed out of his bed, his black wings flying behind him, as he shot off down the hallway to the living room. Zak stood up, shaking his head at his wild son. Instead of walking to the door, he found himself drifting to the dresser where a couple of photos stood. His blue eyes took them in and the small child-like innocence from the possibility of doing popcorn and a movie faded. Reaching his tattooed finger out, he gently touched the one figure in the closest frame. 

The tallest figure was a male with dark brown hair and a goatee that was slowly growing into a full on beard. His brown eyes glistened in the Pacific Ocean sun as it set behind him and the two other figures. Zak’s own body stood beside them, both of their arms wrapped around one another. In the other figure’s arms was a small boy, Dakota, with a pair of neon green sunglasses on and dark blue swim shorts. All three of them were smiling so brightly and Zak could remember that day so clearly.

With a sniffle, “Why did you have to leave us, Nick?”

And Zak turned on his heel, walking out of his son’s room to get the popcorn cooking in the microwave for him and his son. 

\---------------

It was much later that night and the credits were running, darkening the already black room even more. Zak smiled down at his son curled up in his side, head resting on his legs. Gently, his fingers ran through Dakota’s dark brown hair, watching him fall back asleep.

Suddenly, Zak felt his phone start vibrating on the seat beside him. Gracie looked up at him startled from her perch at Dakota’s feet, icy blue eyes watching him intently. Zak slowly grabbed Dakota’s head and shimmied his legs out from under him, placing Dakota’s head back on the sofa gently when Zak was no longer under him. He got up, grabbing his phone, and froze mid step when he saw the name. 

Hitting ‘Answer,’ Zak brought the phone up to his ear, swiftly stepping into the other room, “You have some nerve calling.”

“Zak, please-.”

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuses,” Zak whispered his yell into the phone, eyes shifting to the sofa in case Dakota woke up, “For once, you will listen to me. Do you realize what you have done? Do you know what you have done to Dakota? What you have done to  _ me _ ? You’ve ruined this family, Nick. What did we do? What did  _ I _ do? Tell me, Nick. Tell me!”

“Zak-.”

“Tell me, does she have your wings? Is she even your daughter? Did Veronique pull you back in with that forked tongue of hers? How is she even your daughter, Nick? You and I were in Transylvania when she would have been conceived. Nick, please, come back. Whatever it is that I have done, I will fix it. I will, Nick. Just...  _ please  _ come back. We need you.”

The other end was silent and Zak almost thought he had hung up on him, but when he pulled the phone away he saw that the call was still connection. Zak brought the phone back up to his ear. There was a sigh, one that Zak knew so well.

“How’s Dakota?” 

Zak lowered his head, “He misses his father very much. He was crying tonight. I had to put  _ Transformers _ on for him and make some popcorn to make him calm down and forget why he was crying. He doesn’t understand why you are gone. He still will slip into our…,” a pause as Zak realizes what he had said, “ _ my _ bed and curl around your pillow.”

“Oh God.”

“I should be mad at you. I should be yelling at you. I don’t care if I woke Dakota or Gracie. I want to throw my phone,” Zak felt his emotions flooding his body, “But I can’t. All I can do is cry and feel,” there was another echo of silence and then Zak asked one more question, “Tell me, Nick. Is she worth it all?”

When Zak was met with silence, he pulled his phone away and hit ‘End Call.’ The name faded away to a photo of him, Dakota, and Nick in their Halloween costumes, an angelic family with their dark wings spread wide behind them. It was one of the few days that they could be seen by everyone, with the veils between worlds thin and transparent. Zak began to cry, his back and black wings trembling as each sob wrecked through his body. He needed their family whole again.

\---------------

The next morning Zak woke in his bed alone. His hand trailed out beside him in search of his son’s small body, who he expected to join him in the middle of the night, but no one was there. Zak slowly sat up, rubbing sleep and dried tears from his eyes. He had fallen asleep crying.

“Dakota?” Zak called out, but there was no answer. 

With a sigh, he pulled the covers back and got up from his bed. Shifting his boxers on his hips, he grabbed a t-shirt from the open drawer of the dresser, unaware that the shirt he grabbed belonged to his husband, who had left them. The smell of the shirt was intoxicated with his husband’s scent, but he did not care. Zak was too focused on why Dakota was not answering him. 

He walked quickly out the door of his bedroom and down the hallway when suddenly Dakota’s loud laughter echoed across the house. Zak froze, his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion along with his wings. Running down the hallway, Zak slid into the kitchen, his wings poised at the ready to grab Dakota, but he froze in his tracks once again.

“Daddy!” 

Dakota was laughing in his father’s arms, swinging around the kitchen with his wings spread wide. His arms were held out to Zak, fingers grabbing at him. His brown eyes were sparkling with such happiness. 

The man Dakota was being held by looked at Zak softly. Those brown eyes filled with love and a gentle smile on his face. There was a lot in that look and Zak stared at him trying to decipher it. 

“Look who’s here, Daddy!” Dakota cried out, “I told you Papa would come back! I told you!”

The man tore his eyes away from Zak and turned back to Dakota, “I’m back.”

“Are you gonna stay now, Papa?” Dakota asked innocently. 

“Yes,” the man looked back at Zak, “I would like to stay if Daddy lets me?”

Zak swallowed the lump in his throat, “Dakota, can you go get dressed? Papa and I need to talk.”

“What about pancakes?” Dakota pouted as the man put him down on the kitchen floor.

“I’ll make them as you get dressed,” Zak did not look at Dakota as his son walked past him and down the hallway. 

Zak stared at the other man. They were so silent. Their gaze so intent. Zak was the first to move and he practically flew at the other man, who expected him to kiss the hell out of him, but all that Zak did was slam him into the refrigerator. 

“Damn! Zak! What the hell, man?” the other man cried out. 

“Why the fuck are you here, Nick?” Zak yelled in his face, “Why are you here?”

“I’ve come back, Zak.”

“No!” Zak cried. He can feel the pain in his voice, “You can’t do that. You can’t do that to Dakota! You can’t do that to me!”

Nick reached out and cradled Zak’s head in his hands, leaning forward as far as he could with Zak’s hands still holding him to the refrigerator, “Please, just listen to me, Zak. I’m back. Permanently.”

“What about your  _ other _ family?” Zak spat out with so much venom.

Nick shook his head with a smile, “They are not my family. Veronique faked Chloe’s parentage. She wanted me back, but I’m not returning,” Zak was silent as he listened, “This is my family. This is the family I started with the man I love, with my best friend. I want you, Zak. I want what we had before this whole mess. Can you please forgive me for leaving? I’m sorry, Zak.”

The older man stared at the younger man, blue drowning in brown, trying to make sense of what Nick had said. 

“Why should I let you back into my life? Why should I let you back into Dakota’s life?”

“Because I need you and you need me,” and suddenly from Nick’s back, two large black wings unfurled, “We complete each other.”

Gently, Nick reached out with his one wing to touch Zak’s. Zak shivered, his breath shaking as Nick did so. Closing his eyes, Zak’s mind flashed back to the first time they had lay with one another. Their fingers tracing, feathers caressing, lips memorizing. Even now, Zak could hear the words Nick was saying,  _ “I’ll always be with you. I’m a part of you. You are a part of me. We need each other, even if we split, we need each other. We are one. _ ”

Zak opened his eyes, staring into Nick’s brown gaze, and nodded, “Alright. Alright. Alright,” and released his hold on the younger man, “I forgive you, Nick,” and Nick smiled, dropping his hands from holding Zak’s face. Just as he did so, Zak grabbed Nick’s wrists and slammed him back into the refrigerator, “But, I swear,” Zak’s lips were so dangerously close to Nick’s, “I swear, if you leave again. I will not take you back.”

Nick nodded, still smiling, “I think that if I left again, I wouldn’t want you to take me back,” and Nick closed the distance between them, “I love you and Dakota too much to hurt you again,” and their lips met.

Zak’s hold on Nick’s wrist’s weakened and Nick grabbed Zak’s instead, shoving him against the kitchen island behind him. Zak moaned into the kiss.

“Stop,” Zak whispered as he kissed Nick’s lips again, “I need to make breakfast for Dakota before he walks in and sees us.”

Nick laughed, “It wouldn’t be the last time Dakota walked in on us,” Zak chuckled at the memory, leaning his forehead against Nick’s, “and it certainly won't be the last.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. | diaper of hell |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Zak has to change his first baby diaper and Nick and Aaron find it hilarious.
> 
> ADDED TAG(S): nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTING TIMES: every Wednesday/Thursday (depends on where you live). I will keep going until I run out of ideas or stop writing.  
> INSPIRATION: ->https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home/forum/the-vault/nick-groff-and-annabelle-groff-with-wings-part-two  
> REQUESTS: comment below if you have a request/prompt!  
> (NO NC-17, aka sex scenes, or mature- i want to keep this collection rating low and family oriented)  
> (please only NAK if possible)  
> WARNING: these stories do not just revolve around Annabelle and Chloe being Zak and Nick's children. There will be an occasional story of other GA Members being their kids (aka. Dakota).

~~~~~<>~~~~~<>~~~~~ 

   Zak stared down at the small baby boy with the sprinkling of dark brown hair on his head and glowing blue eyes. The child had a huge smile plastered to his face and was giggling. His chubby hands gripping his chubby feet as he rocked on the bed back and forth. He knew what he had done and his one father loathed it all.

    Turning behind him, Zak glared at his husband and best friend, “Please, Nick. Can you do it?”

    Aaron was full on laughing, slapping his hand on Zak’s husband’s shoulder. Nick placed a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the sight of his husband trying to clear their son’s diaper for the first time, “Nope,” Nick shook his head and, when Zak sighed horribly, Nick snorted in laughter unable to hold it in much longer.

    Zak rolled his eyes and turned to look at his son, “You are cute, Robert, but you are dangerous.”

    Robert, like he understood, burst into innocent laughter and coo’s, rocking back and forth on his filled diaper. Letting go of his feet, he held out his chubby fingers to his father. When Zak did not reach out to grab him, Robert gave a loud inhale of breath, like he could not breathe, but suddenly Robert exhaled happily and began giggling again. Zak rolled his eyes again at his son and his humorous coo’s and laughter.

Slowly, Zak reached for Robert’s diaper, peeling the white sticky fabric down from the his sons hips. Robert cried out abruptly in loud laughter; Nick and Aaron were giggling behind him, trying to stay quiet but failing epically. Zak inhaled sharply and removed the loaded diaper, trying to avoid taking a breath of stinky air. Robert continued to coo loudly.

“Remember, wipe everything, Zak!” Nick cried out in between his laughter.

Zak turned to look at his husband and their best friend, taking a much need gulp of air. Hardly able to resist the urge to say something sarcastic, he replied, “Thank you, _dear_.”

Robert laughed loudly, his chubby feet kicking at the covering over his bed. Zak returned his attention back to his son, taking a loud gulp of fresh air again; his cheeks were enlarged with air. Black wings ruffled on his back uncomfortably as Zak got a deadly whiff of the contents of his sons diaper.

“ _Oh God_!” Zak gagged loudly causing Aaron and Nick to honk with laughter.

“You got this, babe!” Nick was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Zak knew he would never hear the end of it now.

Slowly, Zak returned back to Robert, taking a wet wipe from beside his crib and cleaning his son up. Robert froze as the cold wipe touched his skin. Quickly, Zak cleaned his son up and grabbed a diaper from the boy next to the little baby. He stepped back just as Robert let lose a cry and Zak took a much needed breath of air, but he was right back to his son, wrapping the plastic of the diaper around his butt, remembering how Nick had fluently done it so many times.

“Done!” Zak cried out, stepping back from Robert, and raised his arms up in celebration. His black wings spread out behind him.

However, just as Zak did so, Robert began crying loudly, tears pouring from his baby blue eyes. Both parents rushed forward, leaving Aaron frozen in mid laughter. Zak reached under Roberts body, cradling the back of his head with one hand and his diaper with the other as Nick reached up with his hand to hold Robert’s back, a dark wing wrapping instinctively around the pair protectively. Zak raised him and held him against his chest, cooing slightly in Robert’s ear, who continued to cry, but was slowly relaxing in his Papa’s arms.

“See, Nick,” Zak turned to his husband, “This is why I don’t do this. Children are frightened of me.”

Nick rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at his young son in his husband’s arms, “No, silly. Children adore you. Look at Robert,” he nodded toward said person, who was now softly cooing, sucking on his thumb, and burying his head in his Papa’s strong shoulders, “He just doesn’t like diaper changes. Seems like he just likes to roll around in his own poop and make his own poop jokes.”

In response, Robert cried out happily, taking his wet thumb and clawing at his Papa’s face. His small fingers gripped Zak’s mouth and yanked on his jaw slightly. Zak made a sound of disgust. Removing Robert’s fingers from his mouth, he replied, “Yeah, I wonder where he got that from.”

Both Zak and Nick turned to look at Aaron, who stood in the threshold of the room. He raised his arms up in mock surrender, “Don’t look at me. I have no idea where your kid got his poop jokes from.”

Nick narrowed his eyes, “You’re Robert’s godfather. Who else gave it to him?”

Aaron smirked, “Zak can just be as bad.”

“Either way,” Zak cut in, avoiding what Aaron said, “I’m never doing that again.”

Nick turned back to Zak, “It was only your first time, babe. Besides,” Nick leaned close, wrapping an arm around both husband and son, “You look sexy as fuck when you do it,” Zak grinned as his husband who was getting closer and closer to his mouth.

“Okay! I’m out of here!” Aaron yelled and, as Nick connected their lips in a gentle kiss, Aaron could be heard stomping away murmuring about “dirty angels,” “dirty diapers,” and “dirty minds.” Zak laughed against Nick’s lips, Robert gurgling between them.

 


End file.
